Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów
| kraj_produkcji= | data_premiery=15 maja 2005 (USA) 19 maja 2005 (Polska) | czas_trwania=140 min | reżyseria=George Lucas | scenariusz=George Lucas | role=Hayden Christensen Ewan McGregor Natalie Portman | muzyka=John Williams | zdjęcia=David Tattersall | scenografia=Ian Gracie Phil Harvey David Lee Richard Roberts Gavin Bocquet Peter Russell | kostiumy=Trisha Biggar | montaż=Roger Barton Ben Burtt | produkcja=Rick McCallum | dystrybucja=20th Century Fox | atelier= | budżet=113 000 000 $ | dochód=848 754 768 $ http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars3.htm | język=angielski | od_lat=20px | nagrody=nominacja do Oscara trzy nagrody Saturn MTV Movie Award | prequel= | sequel= | imdb_id=0121766 }} Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów (ang. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) – amerykański film z gatunku space opera autorstwa George'a Lucasa. Jest to najnowsza pełnometrażowa część Gwiezdnych wojen wyprodukowana w 2005 roku. Pod względem chronologii wydarzeń znajduje się po Ataku klonów i przed Nową nadzieją. Obsada * Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) - Hayden Christensen * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Ewan McGregor * Padmé Amidala - Natalie Portman * Kanclerz Palpatine (Darth Sidious) - Ian McDiarmid * Hrabia Dooku - Christopher Lee * Mace Windu - Samuel L. Jackson * Yoda - Frank Oz (głos) * Bail Organa - Jimmy Smits * Plo Koon - Matt Sloan * Kapitan Typho - Jay Laga'aia * Beru Lars - Bonnie Piesse * Owen Lars - Joel Edgerton * Kit Fisto - Zachariah Jensen (II) * C-3PO - Anthony Daniels * Jar Jar Binks - Ahmed Best * R2-D2 - Kenny Baker * Ki-Adi-Mundi / Nute Gunray - Silas Carson * Mas Amedda - David Bowers * Saesee Tiin - Kenji Oates Fabuła Trwają wojny klonów. Separatyści porwali kanclerza Palpatine'a. Anakin Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi podejmują się brawurowej akcji odbicia kanclerza. Pomimo trudności akcja zostaje zakończona powodzeniem, a ponadto Anakin zabija w pojedynku hrabiego Dooku - jednego z Sithów. Po ocaleniu kanclerz domaga się większych uprawnień, co niepokoi rycerzy Jedi. Ponadto chce obsadzić w Radzie Jedi młodego Anakina. Jedi godzą się, ale nie dają Skywalkerowi tytułu mistrza. Chcą też, by szpiegował kanclerza. Wzbudza to nieufność Anakina do Jedi. Anakin dowiaduje się, że Padmé Amidala (jego żona) zaszła z nim w ciążę. Wkrótce potem Skywalker ma koszmarny sen, w którym jego żona umiera przy porodzie. Tymczasem ciągle trwają walki. Rada Jedi wysyła oddział klonów pod dowództwem Kenobiego, aby pokonał przywódcę separatystów generała Grievousa. Anakin uważa, że to on powinien dowodzić tą misją. Twierdzi, że Rada mu nie ufa. Sporo rozmawia z kanclerzem, który opowiada mu m. in. o potędze Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Opowieści te interesują Anakina, gdyż chce on ustrzec swoją żonę przed ewentualnym spełnieniem koszmarnej przepowiedni. Ponadto podobają mu się utopijne wizje imperium, które planuje utworzyć Palpatine. W końcu Anakin domyśla się, że kanclerz ma drugą tożsamość - jest Sithem o imieniu Darth Sidious. Na froncie Obi-Wan Kenobi po długiej walce zabija generała Grievousa. Zgodnie z planami kanclerz powinien teraz ograniczyć swoje uprawnienia, czego nie zamierza uczynić. Anakin donosi o swoich spostrzeżeniach Mace'owi Windu, jednemu z mistrzów Jedi. Ten postanawia aresztować kanclerza. Wyrusza do niego wraz z kilkoma Jedi. Kanclerz zaczyna się bronić. W walce giną wszyscy Jedi oprócz Windu. Gdy Windu jest bliski pokonania kanclerza na miejsce przybywa Anakin. Kanclerz mówi Anakinowi, że jeśli zginie, to nie będzie już ratunku dla Padmé. Anakin pomaga kanclerzowi i wraz z nim zabija Windu. Teraz Anakin musi już stanąć po stronie Sithów. Zostaje uczniem Sidiousa i otrzymuje imię Darth Vader. Kanclerz wydaje Rozkaz 66 nakazujący wymordowanie wszystkich Jedi. Klony występują przeciwko swoim dowódcom. Mordowani są wszyscy, nawet młodziki. Z pogromu uchodzą cało tylko nieliczni, w tym Yoda i Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ponadto Palpatine nakazuje swojemu nowemu uczniowi wymordowanie pozostałych przy życiu przywódców separatystów na planecie Mustafar. W ten sposób Palpatine pozbył się wszystkich przeciwników politycznych. Kanclerz podaje opinii publicznej, że rycerze Jedi chcieli go zamordować. Następnie ogłasza koniec wojny i przekształcenie Republiki w Imperium Galaktyczne. Sam zostaje Imperatorem. Yoda i Kenobi spotykają się i dowiadują prawdy o Anakinie. Postanawiają, że Anakin i Imperator muszą zginąć. Mistrz Yoda wyzywa Sidiousa na pojedynek. Nie udaje mu się jednak go pokonać i musi uciekać. Obi-Wan jedzie do Padmé. Nie chce ona jednak zdradzić miejsca pobytu Anakina - nie wierzy w jego negatywną przemianę. Sama wybiera się na planetę Mustafar, gdzie krytykuje postępowanie Anakina. Obi-Wan śledząc ją także tam dociera. Zaślepiony pychą Skywalker próbuje udusić swoją żonę. Rozpoczyna się długi pojedynek pomiędzy Anakinem a Obi-Wanem. Ostatecznie Kenobi ciężko rani swojego przeciwnika, a następnie zostawia go nad strumieniem lawy i odchodzi. Po pewnym czasie Darth Sidious odnajduje niemalże martwego Anakina. Zabiera go do szpitala, gdzie zostaje odratowany podczas skomplikowanej operacji. Zamiast zniszczonych kończyn otrzymuje protezy, uszkodzone organy wewnętrzne zostają zastąpione mechanicznymi, a cała sylwetka zostaje pokryta charakterystyczną czarną zbroją. Do innego szpitala trafia natomiast Padmé. Jej stan pomimo niewielkich obrażeń ciągle się pogarsza. Rodzi bliźnięta (Luke'a i Leię), ale tuż po porodzie umiera. Bail Organa adoptuje Leię, Luke natomiast trafia do swojego wujostwa na planecie Tatooine, gdzie będzie miał go na oku sam Obi-Wan. Ciekawostki * Christopher Lee otrzymał miecz świetlny hrabiego Dooku na własność. Pamiątka ta była dla niego tak cenna, że zdeponował ją w banku.http://film.onet.pl/F,8797,1101810,plotki.html Linki zewnętrzne * Artykuł na temat filmu w Bibliotece Ossus * Trailer w serwisie YouTube (ang.) Źródła en:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith no:Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn Kategoria:Amerykańskie filmy Kategoria:Filmy z 2005 roku Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wojny Kategoria:Filmy science-fiction